


Illusion.

by Astellehope



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breakdown love the children, Father-Daughter Relationship, Girl really rebel, a life full of illusion, bad girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope
Summary: My life have always been an illusion, like my carrier life, and my sire life...this is why my carrier gave me this name...Illusion.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Illusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...I'm starting to have a LOT of things to do...so, here how I'm gonna do it. Once, it's Avaline, then the Tfa fanfic and this one. Okay ? Here we go.

_Once...i've asked my carrier..."what is life ?"_

_Then...she answered..._

_"Life is when you have a spark from the Allspark...and your body came from your creator. You can see, hear, smell, taste, teach...but what you see and feel...is just an illusion."_

_Her answer make me think about my designation..."illusion"...a word really complicated for me, at this period._

_I've asked a second time._ _"What is an illusion ?"_

_Her answer didn't was colorfull as always...it's afraid me for moment._

_"This is when what you see and feel is wrong, when someone lie to you, make you feel happy and loved, just for destroy you."_

_I've understood at this moment why it's my designation..."illusion", who design a dream we're seing._

* * *

**Present day...**

"Catch them !!"

Two silhouette, two cybertronnien, running through the forest.

Soundwave had detected them, but couldn't know if they are decepticons or autobots. In fact, this is strange.

And like everytime when he see something strange, Megatron want it...

So...he sends his army after them...

And here we are in our actual situation.

Trapped by all the combaticons, the bots didn't really had the choice...they had to follow the SIC.

Somewhere, in the moutains, a bot was there and seen everything.

"Optimus, we're too late...they already took them..."

_"Thank, Arcee. Don't worry. We will find a solution for them. Now, get back to the base."_

* * *

**Nemesis...**

The soldiers were bringing the bots to the command quartiers where Megatron, the leader, is waiting.

But the little one with the mech is not going to obey.

"Hey ! Quiet !!" Tried to whisper the adult.

"I'm not going to obey them ! They have no right on us !!" The little one...actually screamed...

"Quiet !" Screamed a soldier.

"Shut up ! We did not talked to you !!" He screamed again...

"Are you going to calm down ?! They are going to blast us ! You want this ?!" He screamed back to his little compagnon. "Excuse my friend. He is not really cool with everything who include...huh...con...please, don't be vexed."

The soldier make like nothing happened and continue to bring the prisonniers to Megatron.

Once they arrived to the command quartiers, a silver mech, surely a seeker, was talking to a giant silver mech.

The little one seems to be fragile, but fast. Not like the giant one who is really scary...

"You can dispose." The giant mech said.

The seeker bow to Megatron and get out of the quartier, giving a strange look to the prisonnier, especially the little one.

"Master. We have found the sources of the signals."

"Excellent."He saids, before turn and look at the prisonners. "Is that all ? An Autobot and a little femme ?"

"A femme ? We thought it was a mech."

"indeed...she look like a mech. But it's because she is still an adolescent. Take the autobot to the brick. And take the femme to the medbay." He ordonned.

"Wait ! What are going to do with her ?!" The autobot asked.

"I want to determinate her age and see if she have any use for the decepticons. If she is young enough, maybe I can do something with her." The leader answered.

"I'm not gonna do anything for you you scrap metal !!" The little femme screamed to Megatron.

Afraid about her temper, the autobot slap her face, getting her attention.

"Listen," He whispered. "We don't know what he is going to do. He have the advantage on us. Please, try to not have any problems with him. If you do anything to make him mad, he will may desactivate me. Do you want it ?"

The little one didn't look at him, but answered. "No."

"Hey." He get a servo on the femme's face and look at her directly on the optics."I know it's difficult for you. But if you are nice, we will get away from here. Okay ?"

"Okay..."

The soldiers took the autobots and left the child with other soldiers who take her to Knockout.

* * *

Breakdown was arranging the medbay when the soldiers bring the little prisonnier for an exam.

"Is that a sparkling ?" He asked.

"I'm not a sparkling !" She screamed.

"Lord Megatron desire to know the age of the sparkling. And a medical exam." The soldier ignore the little femme.

"What did I've just said ?!" She wasn't happy when she get no answer.

"Knockout should arrive. He went to the stock room take some energon. You can leave her here." The medical assistant said.

"Thank you but not. She is savage. We are going to stay here."

"Alright. Hey, little one, do you want something ?"

"Nah."

A moment later, Knockout went back to the medbay, with megatron's company.

 _"Like if I didn't have enough problems..."_ Thought the sparkling.

"Lord Megatron already told me what he want...so...this is the sparkling you were talking about, my liege ?"

"Yes. Examine her, and tell me if you find something."

"Like if it's already done." The medic answered to Megatron.

He went to the sparkling and take her to the examination table. Hz scan her and found nothing anormal.

"So. How old are you ?"

"This is not of your problems !"

"Then, you have 3 choices. 1? You give me your age. 2, I open your spark chamber and see in the most private part of your body. 3, Lord Megatron can go to the brick and desactivate your friend."

The sparklind din't anwsered. But she is to attached to his friend.

"I have 10 vorns." She said.

"Good, now give me your designation."

She sighed. "Illusion."

"What a strange designation."

"This is the designation wich my carrier chose !" She screamed.

Knockout ignored her and went to Megatron.

"Well ?"

"Apparently, she is a seeker. Something everybot know with her wings. She is healty and do not have healt problems. But she have one of thoose temper..."

"This is normal ?"

"Yes. is it. Femmes start to be adult at 11 vorns. This is the spark who decided it."

"How old she is ?"

"10 vorns. I think she will soon have 11."

Megatron was thinking at his options.

_"It's a little late to form her as a decepticon...but maybe with force and a strict education, she can be the perfect solier..."_

Meanwhile, Breakdown went to Illusion.

"Illusion, isn't ? I'm Breakdown."

"And I don't care."

"Don't be that cold. I'm trying to be nice."

"And what if it's just a game ?"

"Game ?"

"We are in the middle of a war. Don't think I'll trust you because you look nice."

_"Man...she is really cold...this is not really normal..."_

The silence choose this moment to come. Megatron was in the middle of a dilemma, Knockout is waiting an anwser, Breakdown wondered how to get the trust of Illusion and Illusion was thinking of an evasion plan.

"Alright. Mark her with the decepticon symbol and take her to the room 110. She will stay there until I can have free time to talk to her."

"Coming, my liege."

"Hey ! I don't want this mark !! I'm not an organic !! Or less a slave !!" Illusion didn't wanted to be a decepticon. And she will not change her mind.

"Don't think you can refuse it. Don't see it as slavery, but as your new family. Don't worry, they are going to take care of you." He said, with a bad smirk."Plus, if it was really slavery, you would be already in the mine without any preparation."

* * *

**The brick...**

He was tired. He couldn't say nothing.

He hear someone screaming, but understand anything.

"Wake up, autobot scum !!" Screamed Starscream ( lol...he is always screaming...)

"I think this is enough, Starscream."

"Master. I'm sorry, he fainted."

"Don't be. He is still online."

Megatron went to the autobot and turn around him.

"Don"t make like it's not the case...but your friend...she have no faction, and she get sparked in the middle of the war, right ?"

He heard almost nothing. But the autobot did answered.

"And this sparkling...she look like one of my soldiers who disapeared it has been...what, 20 vorns ? She is not yours, she is ?"

The autobot answered negatively to him.

"So, who are her creator ?"

The autobot make a signal to get closer and whispered to his audio.

"I don't know...who are they...I've found her...alone...in the middle of a pool of energon...with a piece of paper in her servos...she have nothing but her anger...nothing but her freedom..." He made a pause, really tired of living."Can you make me a favor ?"

The leader could maybe have mercy for him.

"Say it."

"Can you..rise her...for me ?..."

It was the last word of the autobot before join the Allspark.

* * *

It has been a while since she is lock in this room. This room have only a berth and a bathroom. But nothing else.

Knockout marked the decepticon symbol and Breakdown gave her some candy after Knockout vaccinated her.

Then, the one she did not wanted to see enter in.

"What do you want ?"

"Know that now, you are mine. If you obey, you will have more than this chamber. You will may have the right to walk throught the warship."

"And destroy the motor ! What a good idea !" She laughed.

"If you do this, you will be severely punish." The warlord warned.

"Meh."

"Show me some respect, you little ingrat !! I was ready to rise you as a soldier instead of kick you off my ship !!

"Then why don't you have done it ?!"

"Because I need soldiers !"

"And I need to get out of here !"

"And who is going to protect you ? Who is going to warn you if you do something bad ?"

"My-"

"He won't come to you. He abondonned you."

"Liar ! I don't trust you !!" She went mad. He never let her go.

"He did. If I'm really lying, in 3 days, he will save you. But he won't."

"Shut up ! I know him better than you ! You know nothing about us !!"

"Open your optics for a while. In the reality, "us" is never forever."

Then, Megatron get out and let Illusion alone.

He then get back to the command quartiers and look at the sun on the horizon.

"-Illusion-like-Megatron-"

"You think, Soundwave ?"

"-Yes-".


End file.
